Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices are known as the most promising display devices due to their advantages of self-luminous, high brightness, high contrast, low operating voltage, and flexible display. However, components such as moisture and oxygen in the air greatly affect the service life of the OLED devices. Therefore, it is usually necessary to encapsulate an OLED device with an encapsulation structure to isolate the OLED device from the air, so as to extend the service life of the OLED device.
In the related art, the encapsulation structure includes an inorganic layer, an organic layer, and an inorganic layer sequentially overlaid on the outside of the OLED device. The inorganic layer has water resistance, and its main function is to isolate the OLED device from the external air. The organic layer has a certain bendability, and its main function is to realize the flexible display of the OLED device.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, at least the following problem has been found in the related art: during the flexible display, the bending process easily causes the encapsulation structure to be broken to form an air channel, which causes that the encapsulation structure cannot effectively encapsulate the OLED device. Therefore, the encapsulation structure has a poor encapsulation effect.